Falling for the Slytherin Prince
by Harry Fan1221
Summary: When Draco Malfoy saves Ginny Weasley from a possible death, Ginny is thrown into turmoil over her feelings for her new saviour. But, even though Ron is close to accepting that Draco may not be all he seems, how will the rest of the world respond? Read to
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own these character, JKR does.

Bump on the Hogwarts Express.

The youngest of the Weasley's hugged her mother and father goodbye and proceeded towards the Hogwarts Express, the warm summer wind whipping her long, fiery hair into her face.

Ginny Weasley strode forward, head held high, clutching her sketchbook tightly in her arms. Just before she got to the train door, she quickly waved goodbye to her parents one last time before entering the train for her sixth year in Hogwarts. She walked down the length of the train, hoping to find her friend, Luna Lovegood, in one of the empty cabins. After reaching the end of the train and not seeing Luna anywhere, she turned back and smacked straight into someone. It must have been with some force as she knocked them straight off their feet and landed with a hefty thud on top of them. She hastily got up and picked up the sketches that had flown out of her sketchbook.

"I am so-." she froze in her sentence as the figure stood up. "Malfoy!"

Draco Malfoy got up to his feet and noticed a red-headed girl staring back at him.

"Weaslette? What, may I ask, are you doing in my reserved cabin?" he sneered.

"Your reserved cabin?" she asked disbelievingly. "Well, sor-ry but it's a free country and I don't exactly see your name on it." Ginny quickly retorted and sneered back that made her look very Slytherin if she had not been wearing Gryffindor robes. Malfoy stared maliciously at her. It looked like the Weaslette had definitely got the temperament of her brother.

He pushed past her, harshly knocking her shoulder and sat down, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh, are you still here? You're excused." He waved a hand carelessly at her.

"Don't talk to me as if I'm one of your salves!" she said hotly.

"We'll, judging by your robes, you could quite easily be one."

Ginny turned pink.

"I am not! And I don't really give a damn about you or your sarky comments." She sat down on the seat opposite him.

"What in hell are you doing?" he hissed.

"I'm sitting down, idiot."

"Yes. But can't you find a more suitable place to sit rather than here? A hole maybe." He said with gritted teeth.

"No. Cuz all the other compartments are full, so tough." she said and stretched her long legs out onto the seat opposite her. Malfoy eyed her warily and she matched him, glaring at him and then turning her head to stare out of the window, purposely ignoring him.

Grasping the opportunity, Malfoy looked carefully at the youngest of the Weasels. She had the trademark red hair that seemed to make her stand out more than any other of the girls in Hogwarts. She was now 16 and definitely had the body to match that. The frumpy black robes hid most of her body but Malfoy could still see the curves of her body. And those legs. Those long, gorgeous legs that were stretched out towards him, less than a foot away from him.

After a while of watching the rain spatter onto the glass, Ginny turned to her sketchbook, with drawing her pencil from her pocket. She started to sketch Harry, but scribbled it out. Why did she keeping drawing him. He had ignored for the past 6 years of knowing him. She glanced up and saw Malfoy looking at her with suppressed mirth and interest.

"Gotta problem, Malfoy?"

"Not really, except for the fact you're here."

"Look, I don't exactly want to be here either, but everywhere was full up so shut it Ferret Boy." She snapped back. Malfoy stared at her incredulously.

"Ferret Boy? Where the hell did that come from?"

"Oh, didn't you know Ferret Boy? The majority of Hogwarts call you that after that brilliant day two years ago. From what Hermione told me, you make quite a good ferret."

Malfoy glared.

"It's no good glaring, Malfoy. It won't do anything. And it's actually quite fortunate that I'm skilled in Transfiguration." She smirked and toyed with her wand.

"Keep smirking and people'll start to think that you're a Slytherin." Malfoy smirked too and Ginny's face fell. She glowered at him and turned her attention to somewhere else. It wasn't long before she had fallen asleep. Malfoy could help but admire how pretty she looked when she was asleep. He wouldn't really mind her being asleep next to him…

_Whoa. What am I thinking? This is a Weasel I'm thinking about. I am seriously deranged. _

He shook that though out of himself quickly, earning himself an odd look from the plump trolley lady who had just arrived.

"Want anything dear?"

"Yeah. 6 Cauldron Cakes, half a dozen Chocolate Frogs and a couple of boxes of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans." Malfoy handed the money over to the woman and looked at Ginny who was still fast asleep.

"What about her?" the lady asked as if reading Malfoy's mind. Malfoy glanced at her. This was her only chance to get some food and she would be starving by the time they got to Hogwarts. He nudged her gently but she didn't wake. After two more nudges and no responses, Draco pushed her harshly and her head banged onto the wall.

"Oww. What the fuck is your problem, Malfoy? I was only sleeping."

"Stop whinging. I'm doing you a favour. The food trolley's here."

"Oh." She looked shocked at the fact Malfoy had done something some what nice for her and searched her pockets for her money bag.

"Shit." Ginny swore; Malfoy raised his eyebrow. "I left my money bag with Ron. Damn." She sighed. "Oh well."

The trolley lady shrugged at Malfoy and moved on.

"Here." Malfoy said gruffly and chucked Ginny a Cauldron Cake which she caught with surprise.

"Err… Thanks. Wait, why did you just give me a cake?"

"Well, I've got plenty, originally for all three of us." He said glancing at Crabbe and Goyle who had conked out. "And they're as dumb as ever so I doubt they'll miss one cake. I don't even think they count. They seriously worry me sometimes. I'm not even sure they have brains."

Ginny looked up at Malfoy who looked seriously concerned and snorted with laughter.

"What?"

"Nothing." And she glanced away just catching Draco smile out of the corner of her eyes. Well, almost.

She hit herself gently on the side of her head.

"Going mad Weasley? Not a good sign, you know."

Ginny glared at him

"Bite me, Malfoy."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and watched the countryside flash pass his eyes. Ginny watched him with interest. Cautiously, she reached for her drawing equipment, slowly so that Draco didn't notice her doing so. He continued to stare out of the window and Ginny began to sketch…

It was after nearly fifteen minutes that Ginny noticed that he had fallen asleep. She silently thanked herself for drawing his eyes open before hand. His eyes… They were one of the hardest things Ginny had ever drawn. There was a muggle phrase that Ginny remembered he Dad had told her. The eyes are the window to the soul. And it was that, that made him so hard to draw. His eyes looked distant, almost pained and longing. It made her wonder what had made him like that…

Ginny had been sketching the whole time and was amazed at how quickly the time had vanished. She stretched as the Hogwarts Express began to slow down. Draco was still asleep and the gentle autumn sunlight that had begun to shine through the rain clouds illuminated his face. _I really ought to wake him_.

Draco's eyes fluttered open. Some one had been shaking him gently to wake him.

"Draco? Wake up. We're nearly at Hogwarts." A soft smooth voice informed him. His eyes opened unwillingly although his vision was slightly blurred. There was a woman with fiery hair looking down at him. His vision returned to normal and he realized the woman was none other than Ginny Weasley. At first he questioned what she was doing there but remembered what happened earlier.

Ginny noticed he was awake and stopped doing her drawing.

"Good. Your awake." She stood up, holding the sketchbook close to her chest, as did Malfoy. He glanced at her and then at Crabbe and Goyle, who where still asleep. He kicked them roughly in an attempt to wake them, but to no avail. He sighed angrily.

"_Sonorous."(sp?) _He said with his wand pointing at his throat and crept closely to them. He was nearly touching them.

"WAKE UP DUMBASSES!"

Crabbe jumped and snorted before his eyes flew open. Goyle did an almost identical performance. Ginny laughed softly, quickly stopping when Malfoy looked at her, but didn't stop showing the smile on the face. Malfoy's stomach did a little jerk. That smile just seemed to light up her entire face. He walked over to the door, casually leaning against the wood of the door frame and waited for the train to come to a stop. Ginny was flicking through her book that she had previously been holding so dearly. The train jolted to sudden stopped and Ginny lost her footing, quickly falling forward. With his Seeker reflexes, Draco swiftly caught her round the waist before she hit the floor but the little black book slipped out of her clutch.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

She nodded, pink in the face.

He let her go and she dived onto the floor to gather up various pieces of paper that had been scattered over the floor. He bent down to help her pick them up. There were lots of picture of the Trio (Scar head, Weasel and Mud blood) with some individual sketches of mainly Potter. His interest turned to the page the book had fallen open on. Ginny saw him look at it and tried to grab it but he snatched it up. It was a picture of him, looking out of the train window. This must have been what Ginny had been drawing all through out the train journey. And it was very, very good. It was as if he was looking in a mirror and it wasn't even finished. Some of him was shaded in, whereas the rest was just rough line drawing. Inset into the picture, was a small drawing of him looking straight ahead. His eyes seemed vacant and his mouth was small, although it looked as if he was going to smile. Slightly. He looked at up Ginny who was avoiding his gaze, some what shocked at her talent. It felt like time had temporarily stopped for all except them. But it was speedily jolted back into action as her oaf of a brother slammed back the compartment door.

"Ginny. There you are. Where were you? You should come and sat with us. We were worried about you." Ron blurted, not noticing Ginny's face turn red with anger.

"Really Ron. Well, as you were 'worried' about me, you don't obviously care enough to get off of your backside and look for me. Huh? Didn't think of that, did you? Ron, you are not my bodyguard. I am 16 and I would appreciate it if I was allowed some freedom." She shouted, flipping her hair haughtily behind her. Ron turned red and saw Malfoy standing to the side of Ginny, still holding her sketchbook with a smug smirk plastered onto his face.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ron said.

"For your information, this is my compartment and your sister happened to be in it at the same time as me. Is that legal?" he taunted and forcefully shoved Ginny's sketch book into her arms without even looking at her.

"No. Because Ginny shouldn't sit with Death Eater scum like you-."

"Excuse me" Ginny suddenly screeched. "Since when did **_you_** tell **_me _**who **_I _**can sit with?"

"Well… I… I don't but…" Ron started, looking very flustered.

"Exactly! You don't!"

"But why would you want to sit with him?" Ron asked.

"Because all of the other compartments were full" she shouted. By now, a small group of students had gathered to see what all the commotion was about.

"Well, you should have sat with us!" he shouted back.

"Maybe I didn't want to!"

"Oh, right. So you'd rather sit with... with this… this Ferret than your friends. Oh, and Draco, how's your father? Is Azkaban doing him well?"

Malfoy's face turned red and before any one else could say anything, Ron crashed into the opposite wall, as a result of Draco hexing him. Malfoy strode forward, shooting dirty glares at Ron, Hermione and especially Harry followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"That, Ginny, is what Malfoy is like. And that is why you shouldn't go near him." Ron said, standing up again. Draco looked round just in time to see Ginny punch Ron squarely in the face and push past him. He could have sworn that she had muttered 'Nice Bat Bogey Hex…' before marching through the crowd of Hogwarts student into the glorious autumn sunset. Draco couldn't help but think that this year was going to be very, very interesting…


	2. Two can play that game

To all reviewers, thank you sssssoooooooooo much. Very much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters, JKR does. I do own Jenna. Kinda sad. Wouldn't mind owning Harry… or Draco. And a luxury home in Spain. And a big bowl of chocolate cherries… starts drooling

Anyway, here's the next chappie…

Two can play that game!

Ginny woke up fresh and full of energy. She was back home, she was back at Hogwarts. Glancing around her dorm, she saw that every one was still asleep. Ginny realized why. It was only 5 o'clock. Quickly dressing herself in a dark green top and tight- fit jean, she tiptoed into the Gryffindor Common Room. An owl was perched on one of the desks and flew towards Ginny.

_Miss Weasley,_

_Due to your Outstanding work last year, I'm pleased to inform you that you are one of the first students to be submitted to an Extra Curricular Program which involves you moving up into seventh year classes of your choices. I would recommend Charms, Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts and, of course, Transfiguration. All of these recommended classes will be particularly benefiting to you and if you like, you can have the chance to take your N.E.W.T.s early. Each student will have a 7th year mentor. I'm also led to believe that your friend, Jenna, is participating too. All of the students are meeting at my office at 6 o'clock tonight._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor. M. McGonagall_

Ginny nearly dropped the letter in shock. She was being moved up a year. Her spirits now lifted even more than ever, she grabbed her broom and sprinted down to the Quidditch pitch. Ginny had always felt that flying was the best way to celebrate something or just free yourself. Even though she hadn't joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team until last year, she had often nicked one of the school brooms and flown around late at night, particularly in her first year. As far away to a certain diary as possible…

She shuddered at the memory and continued down to the pitch. It was a glorious Autumn day. The leaves on the trees had begun to brown and the air smelt musky. Just the way she liked it.

Ginny had been flying wildly around the pitch for a while. She loved to fly. She felt free. You had no worries and nothing to bother you. It was completely your own. No one there to bother you.

Just as Ginny had thought that, she got her broom to hover in the air and watched as the glorious auburn and marigold sunrise captured the whole of Hogwarts in its radiance. She sighed. Absolutely beautiful. She wished she had brought her sketch book with her. And it was only her that could see this. It was as if she was the only one who owned this magnificent sight.

As soon as she had thought that, she was quickly taken away from her thoughts. Some one on the ground was whistling up at her. Squinting into the distance, she could make out a mop of blonde hair, clad in green clothing. She knew exactly who it was and choose to ignore them. Purposely.

"Oi Weasel. Mind getting your arse out of here. I booked the pitch for first thing in the morning." Malfoy yelled as he flew up to her, hovering beside her. She made no response. Just kept on staring ahead of her. Malfoy followed her line of vision and was taken aback.

"Beautiful, isn't it, Draco?" Ginny murmured so softly that Malfoy barely heard her. Malfoy stared at her in disbelief. She had just called him by his first name!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You just called me Draco!"

"What!" Ginny snapped out of her just and it seemed as if she had only just realized that he was there. It reminded him greatly of Professor Trelawney.

"Did I? Oh… Well, I didn't mean to. Just one of those moments when I wasn't thinking straight." She sneered and flew to the other end of the pitch, Draco tailing her. She noticed he was following her and increased her speed. He remained behind her. Ginny felt herself begin to get irritated. Two could play that game.


	3. Never run into the arms of Ice

Never run into the arms of ice

Ginny shot into the sky, rising at an alarming speed. He unexpectantly caught up with her. They were side by side.

"I have a Nimbus 2001. Did you really think you could out fly me on a Cleansweep?" Draco yelled to her against the wind.

Suddenly, she swept herself off the pitch and back towards Hogwarts without a backwards glance. Draco smirked to himself. She was gone now. Finally being able to relax, he rode around the pitch a couple of times, his foot just skimming the browning autumn grass, but Draco was a Malfoy and he got restless easily. He plummeted into the sky, adrenaline coursing around his body. He came to an abrupt stop when he noticed a mop of red hair sitting side saddle on her broom about 3 feet above him.

"What is she doing back here? I thought I got rid of her." He hissed through gritted teeth.

He slowly flew up to her, noting that she seemed to be crouched over something. A gust of wind threw Draco off balance slightly and a piece of paper hit him in the face. It had floated out of Ginny's sketchbook unnoticed. At closer inspection, he realized it was the one that he had seen yesterday. The one of him. Glancing at the red head, he swiftly pocketed it and flew towards her.

"I thought I had gotten rid of you." He spat at her.

"Well, you obviously thought wrong." She replied, without even looking at him.

"But you flew off!"

"True. I left. Didn't mean I wasn't going to be coming back. I only went to get my drawing stuff."

He glowered at her and moved cautiously round to the back of her, peering at what she had been drawing. She clutched it to her chest protectively.

"Since when did the Little Weasel become such an artist?" he whispered in her ear. She shivered and flicked her hair in his face as she soared into the sky. Draco gritted his teeth and followed her. It wasn't long before he caught up with her again. A phenomenal swipe of icy cold air tossed Ginny to the side and her book fell out of her hand. Draco quickly caught it. It was like catching a Snitch.

"Here" he said and held it out to her.

"Thank you." She said, snatching it back.

"Look, I saved your little book, so will you please get out of here?" Draco asked as civilly as he could.

"Fine." She sighed and floated to the ground. Draco sighed out of relief. "On one condition" she finished.

"WHAT!" Draco roared. Ginny looked at him with a pitiful look as she hopped off her broom.

"You may be better at me in the sky but how do you fare on the ground? I'll go if you beat me in a race to the other end of the pitch. If you don't, then I get to stay and finish my picture."

She raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"Fine" he accepted and threw his broom down. Ginny secretly smirked. Just as she had planned. Draco's egotistical brain had obviously thought that as she was a Weasley and he was a Malfoy, he would obviously be better than her. However, Ginny had had16 years of experience from racing against a gaggle of brothers.

"O.K. Ready? On the count of three. 1…2…3!"

Both bodies shot forward. Just as Ginny had expected, Draco began to lag about half way. Ginny laughed as Draco disappeared from her side and ran through the Quidditch Pitch gates. She was concentrating so hard on winning that she didn't notice the grass had frozen under feet. She stopped.

"What the…?"

As she spoke, her breath formed an icy cloud.

Draco had stopped about three quarters of the way. How was that possible? Weasel had out run him. He had lost.  
He stuck his hand into his pockets and jogged up to the gates. As soon as he was through, he saw Ginny. Only something wasn't right. She seemed frozen and was shaking. The air had turned bitterly cold and the ground had frozen over. He paled. Dementors!

Ginny thought she had gone insane when she heard his voice in her head. That wasn't possible. How could he be back? Harry had killed him in her first year.

"Ginny…"

No! There it was again. Tom Riddle's voice.

"No. No. Please. Go away. Not again. Not Tom." She murmured as she fell ground. She looked up desperately for any one to help her. Only, she looked up into the face of a Dementor. She felt her inside freeze and screamed as loud as she could manage just before she fainted, quivering in a ball. The last thing she heard was some one call out her name.

It was when Ginny screamed that Draco HAD to do something. More and more Dementors came, swarming round her.

He thought of something. Something happy. Perhaps flying around a nice country estate, no Mark on his arm and into the arms of a beautiful woman.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A glittering wisp flew out of the end of his wand. But dissolved almost instantly. It had failed. That was, until a large silver scorpion appeared in front of him and went scurrying towards the hooded figures. They backed off almost instantly and gave Draco access to Ginny. She was alive as she was mumbling under breath.

"Ginny!" he shook her.

"No! Please. Go away. Not Tom. Not Tom again."

He backed away. Tom? Who was Tom?

"Malfoy!"

Draco turned around to see who had called his name. Hagrid. He had never been more grateful to see the half-giant before.

"I saw whatjust happened. She has to go to the Hospital Wing." Hagrid said. Draco nodded in agreement weakly.

Hagrid scooped up the girl and carried her, Draco following in an almost dazed state, although his brain was working in what had just happened. Tom…. Who was Tom? And why was it him that brought Ginny, a confident and fiery girl, to a shaking ball, absolutely terrified. He looked at her limp body in Hagrid's arms, her arm swinging loosely. Something was nagging on his mind…


	4. Hospital Wing

**Hospital Wing**

"**Oh my goodness. What on earth happened to the poor girl?" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed when she first saw Ginny in Hagrid's arms, Draco Malfoy walking closely behind.**

"**Dementors…" Draco said quietly. Madame Pomfrey looked horrified and glanced at Hagrid, who confirmed it. **

"**Dumbledore'll be hearing of this. Well, put her down then!"**

**Hagrid gently placed the girl on a bed. Draco remained by the door, slightly pale if that was possible.**

"**Mr. Draco, I suggest you sit down for a bit and have some chocolate. You look rather pale."**

**Draco did as the nurse advised and settled by Ginny's bed, watching her face. **

**It was calmer now. He reached out and touched her hand. It was stone cold. She flinched, her eyelids fluttering ever so softly. He withdrew his hand and resumed a seat on the opposite bed. **

**As the Mediwitch hurried over to Ginny, Hagrid left the Hospital, telling Madame Pomfrey that he was going to get Ron, Harry, Hermione and Professor McGonagall. Madame Pomfrey waved her hand in acknowledgement.**

**Five minutes had passed and Ginny had still not awoken despite Madame Pomfrey's hardest attempt. She feared that although the Dementors had not delivered the Kiss, they may have taken a small portion of her soul.**

"**Where is she!" A rather loud voice thundered through the Hospital Wing and seconds later, a rather worried looking Ron appeared at the door followed by Harry and Hermione. **

"**Mr Weasly! I'd appreciate if you would keep your voice down." Madame Pomfrey shrieked at him and he consequently quietened down.**

"**What happened to her?" he asked, holding her hand and rubbing it gently as he sat down on a nearby chair.**

"**Dementors attacked her." Draco said.**

**Ron did a double take and seemed to only just realize he had been sitting there.**

"**And how would you now?" he asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. Draco noticed the other two do the same.**

"**Because I was there." **

**This proved to be the wrong thing to say as all three glanced at each other. All of them were eyeing at him suspiciously now.**

"**And why were you there?" questioned Harry.**

**Draco quickly explained what had happened.**

"…**And if it wasn't for me, your sister would preety much be as good as dead." **

**By this point, Ron was an unhealthy red colour, Hermione was deadly pale and Harry looked ready to punch someone's face in. Draco only hoped it wouldn't be him.**

**There was an awkward silence between the group as they surveyed one another.**

"**Who's Tom?" Draco suddenly blurted out, letting his curiosity getting the better of him.**

"**What!" Harry's head snapped round to face his.**

"**Who's Tom?"**

"**What do you mean? Why do you ask?" Hermione said softly. All three looked terrified.**

"**Well, when I was with her after the Dementors got her, she was practically screaming at me to go away because she thought I was this Tom person. I have to say, your sister's a preety tough chick so he's got to be one scary bloke is he can bring a feisty girl like Ginny onto the ground, shaking."**

**Draco's gaze fell on the pale girl at his side as he finished.**

"**Well? Who is he?"**

"**As if you wouldn't know." Harry muttered under his breath. Draco barely heard and glared at him.**

"**He's no-one!" Ron decided. "No-one! And it's none of your business who he is!"**

"**Mr. Weasley, please! Keep your voice down!" Madame Pomfrey hissed at him. "Mr. Malfoy, you can go now if you feel alright."**

**Draco nodded and began to leave. Hermione nudged Ron painfully in the ribs.**

"**Er… Malfoy?"**

**He turned as Ron came up to him. Ron shifted uneasily onto one of his feet.**

"**Er… Thanks. Thanks for saving my sister."**

**Draco looked at him, surprised, and nodded in acknowledgement. Ron nodded back to him, shifted uneasily again and returned back to his sister. **

**Draco's gave Ginny one last, lingering look as he left the Hospital Wing. But he still wasn't satisfied. Something about this Tom and Ginny. There was a connection somewhere. They knew something he didn't and he was going to find out…**


	5. The Day after

Review Reponses

NikkiEvans: Oh I promise I will try to make them longer! I just really had to get that one out of the way to get the story going.

SilverandSilent: Here it is.

Nival Vixen: Here it is. I promise the chapters will get longer. Slightly hysterical! Lol!

Ginny-and-Draco fan: Thanks a lot!

The Day After

Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her hospital bed. She was not a girl used to confinement. In fact, she hated it!

Madame Pomfrey had insisted that she should stay in the wing at least till midday. It was currently 11:30am.

Watching the clock tick unbearably slow was as interesting as watching paint dry.

She groaned and turned over, glaring at the nurse's office. After realizing that just giving the glass office 'the evils' wasn't going to help get her out of there any quicker, she found her mind flitting back to yesterday. Or what she could remember of it. They came in quick short irritating flashes so that she couldn't piece together what had _really_ happened.

She focused on one memory- her chasing Draco Malfoy around the pitch, she ran ahead of him, she won something and then…. And then what?

She shivered. She could have sworn the hospital wing had suddenly dropped 5 degrees. And then what?

She pondered this question for many minutes. The only answer she could think of was the coldness that she could remember feeling.

Her mind drifted off again. She could still see herself sitting on the broom, drawing and generally being happy about something.

"OH SHIT!"

"Miss Weasley! Do you_ quite_ mind!" Madame Pomfrey shrieked, hurrying out of the office at the sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry, Madame Pomfrey, but I really need to go now!" she hurriedly explained, tugging on her trainers as quick as possible, not bothering to tie the laces.

"You will be doing no such thing!" came the swift reply.

"Please Madame Pomfrey. It's really important that I go and talk to Professor McGonagall. I was supposed to talk to her yesterday at 6 in the evening but I couldn't 'cuz I was here. Please! I need to go! And you said I could go at noon!" she said, glancing at the clock. It struck the first chime of the twelve waiting.

"Fine." She relented. "But any problems, come straight back. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Go on."

Ginny smiled atherandwalked quickly towards the door.

"Miss Weasley! Do your laces up! I don't want you straight back in here!"

Ginny sighed and loosely tied the strings before disappearing out of the Mediwitch's sight.

As she ran through the corridors, she received some strange looks from the students milling around, but she had to get to Professor McGonagall's office.

She rounded the corner into the Transfiguration and bumped straight into someone.

"Ginny?"

She looked up.

"Jenna!" she embraced her friend in a tight hug.

"Hey." Jenna returned the hug. "How are you? I was about to come and see you. I would have come earlier but Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let me. Stupid bat, in my opinion"

Ginny smiled. Jenna was just what she needed for a 'pick-me-up'.

At 5" 8, Jenna was by far the tallest girl in the year although she was rivalled by some of the Slytherin girls. They made quite a pair walking down the corridors as Ginny only stood at 5"5 (A/N-my height!)

"I need to talk to McGonagall about the ECP (Extra Cirricular Program)thingy. How'd that go by the way?"

"Pretty boring actually. Nothing but a lecture on how we must keep our grades up, we are a first and how it's such a HUGE privilege to be offered to do something like this etc etc. The usual shit."

Ginny laughed but stopped immediately stopped when she heard a sharp cough.

"Well, Miss Goterry, if that's how you see it, it's rather easy to remove you from the program."

Jenna turned a bright red at Professor's McGonagall's words.

"I thought as much. Come on, Miss Weasley, I need to talk to you."

"I'll see you later." Ginny whispered and followed Professor McGonagall into the empty Transfiguration classroom.

"First off, Miss Weasley, it _is _a privilege to be on this as I'm sure Miss Goterry informed you." Her nostrils flared slightly when she said this.

"I'll hand out extra information in the morning of tomorrow. This will include a re-schedule and when your sessions with your mentor are."

Ginny nodded.

"Also, how are you feeling?"

"Well, I'm alive, so I guess that's a good thing."

"I see. Anyway, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you this evening at 6 o'clock precisely."

Ginny nodded again in acknowledgement. Professor McGonagallgot up to leave.

"Wait, what's the password?" she asked before she forgot.

"Sherbet Lemons."

Both of them smiled. Always a sweet.

When Ginny sank into her chair at the back of the Charms room next to Jenna, she was incredibly relieved.

In the two lessons before she had managed to somehow completely screw up a simple Sleeping Potion and in Care for Magical Creatures, accidentally set free an army of Nufflers. Jenna, of course, found it immensely hilarious.

"You alright?" Jenna asked, leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"I'm fine. Just bummed out."

Jenna nodded and brought out a bar of Honeydukes Finest Chocolate. Ginny's face lit up immediately.

"I thought you'd do that." Jenna smirked.

And so Ginny and Jenna (A/N- Boy, that's a mouthful) only paid a small portion of attention to what Professor Flitwick was really say. Instead they opted for the 'secretly-eating-sweets-in-the-back-of -the-class-and-playing-lil-games' idea.

That was until they got caught and earned themselves a nights detention.

"Detention! ALREADY!" Ron roared when he stomped up to her at the dinner table.

Ginny rolled her eyes, almost on instinct now.

"Yes, already!"

"And why didn't you tell me that you are in the ECP!"

"Because I was conked out in the Hospital Wing, remember!" she shouted.

"Oh yeah."

"Yes! So maybe you should think before you open that big trap of yours!"

Ron sat down defeated.

"Hang on! How come Hermione didn't get bumped up this year!" Ron asked.

"How am I su-"

"Actually Ron, I was offered to be moved…" Hermione turned slightly pink and Ron's mouth dropped open. "But I decided to stay behind so I could stay with you guys." She finished, swinging her arm round Ron's neck and Harry's as he came up. "Professor McGonagall said she wasn't surprised. She said my actions were very loyal"

Hermione grinned and sat down in between the partly shocked boys. Ginny giggled and returned to eating her Shepard's Pie.

A chill crept up on Ginny's neck and she froze, her spoon half way between her mouth and plate.

"Ginny, are you O.K.?"

The chill disappeared and she reassured Hermione she was fine. But she still felt uneasy. Watched.

Turning around, she searched the tables for a pair of eyes that were locked onto her. The eyes that she locked with shocked her. A deep icy blue-grey. Looking up, it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

She shivered and began to turn, but find it uncontrollably hard to turn herself away from his eyes.

"Ginny, don't you need to go at 6?"

Ginny snapped out of it and looked up at the clock. It was 6 at the moment.

"CRAP! I need to go! Hermione, wanna come with?"

"Sure."

Ginny grabbed Hermione's wrist and literally dragged her out of the hall.

"Sherbet Lemons!" Ginny announced to the gargoyle perched by the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

It sprung into life and the two girls hopped onto the revolving stairs.

"Good evening Miss Weasley. I see we are joined by Miss Granger." She heard him say as she stepped in. He was up by one of the top bookcases.

"Evening. Sorry I'm late, by the way."

"No, no. It's quite alright. I wasn't really doing much else" he said. "Please, take a seat."

Ginny and Hermione seated themselves in two plush chairs to the right of his desk. He sat down in front of them.

"Now, Miss Weasley, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"No side effects? Depressing feeling?"

"No. I feel fine."

Dumbledore nodded and clasped his hands together.

"I see. However, the disturbing factor,I'm told,is that you mumbled the word 'Tom' quite a lot when you were in the Hospital Wing."

Dumbledore looked straight at her and she felt the colour drain out of her. "Would you confirm that, Miss Granger?"

Ginny turned to see Hermione nodding her head quickly.

"I did?" Ginny murmured. "Well, I don't remember. Can I go now?" she said and stood up swiftly.

"Yes, you may. But, nevertheless, the new Minister of Magic has been informed and they assured me that strict discipline will take place."

"By any chance, do you know who the new Minister is?" Hermione asked, way too casually.

"I'm afraid, Miss Granger, that you will have to wait until the press release of that information just like everyone else."

He winked at her and she snorted, obviously unsatisfied with his answer and joined Ginny by the door.

"I can't believe he would tell me. Press release, my arse! I bet he even knows who it is!" Hermione ranted while Ginny was mentally willing her to shut her mouth as a thumping headache had developed.

She rounded the corner quickly, wanting to escape Hermione as quick as possible. Instead, she fell flat on her back as she hurtled into some one. After hearing another thud, she could tell that the other person had fallen too.

"Watch the fuck where you're going!" the person shouted as they stood up. It was Malfoy. She rolled her eyes and stood up. His expression changed immediately when he saw it was her.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked, his voice suddenly soft and he rested a hand on her arm.

"Don't fucking touch me, you perv."

He looked shocked and moved away.

"Fuck off Malfoy! I really cannot be arsed with you right now!" she screamed.

His face hardened and he walked away with a swish of his robes.

"Ginny!" Hermione said in a shocked tone. "Don't be such a bitch!"

"Huh? Since when were you and Malfoy best friends!"

"Ginny! Didn't anyone tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"What was the last thing you remembered?"

"Getting really cold and icy. I heard his voice but that was all."

"Ginny, how do you think you ended up in the hospital wing? Do you even know what happened!"

"No."

"Dementors! They attacked you. Apparently they were all swarming around you. They were about to Kiss you.!"

Ginny paled dramatically and swayed slightly on the spot. How _had_ she got to the Hospital Wing?

"What's this got to do with Malfoy though!"

"He was the one that saved from death. Draco Malfoy saved you life!"

A/N: Heh heh heh heh heh….. slight cliffie. What will Ginny do now that she knows the truth? Hhhmmmm…?

I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews so get reviewing!


	6. Apologies and formations

A/N: HBP: Obviously, it seems as though Ginny/Draco would never happen, but regardless, I'm going to carry on with this story. Just try to ignore everything that happened in HBP and, of course, the person who dies, isn't dead but he doesn't really play a very big part in this story.

I'm getting rid of my other story that's H/Hr. Instead, I'm going to re-write it as a story after HBP, but still H/Hr. Even though R/Hr looks likely to happen, I still love the idea of H/Hr, so I'm gonna keep going.

Anyway, enough explanations, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long; I kinda forgot about it.

Apologies and Formations

Ginny's sense's flooded out of her in one big wave as her brain processed the new information. No way! That couldn't be possible. How…why did Draco save her?

She tried to move her feet but she felt frozen to the floor.

"Ginny?" Hermione called out to her. "Ginny, are you alright?"

Ginny didn't reply. Instead, she raised a foot slowly and pelted it down the corridor. She could here Hermione shouting after her, but she didn't reply, just kept running. She had to find him.

She found him sitting by his own in the most popular courtyard, although it was deserted. Everyone must have been at dinner. She watched him sigh and leave through the entrance less than a couple of feet away from her. He didn't see her hiding in the shadows.

"Draco…" she called out softly.

He stopped in his tracks and turned wearily around slowly. His face displayed shock when Ginny revealed herself and walked towards him.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly. "And since when did you call me Draco?"

"Since I found out the truth." She replied simply.

"What do you want?" he asked again but less coldly.

"I… I… I just wanted to say… I'm sorry. I'm sorry about having a go at you a couple of minutes ago. I didn't know."

"You're sorry? You do realize that you just apologized to me, Draco Malfoy."

He said haughtily and smirked. Ginny glared at him.

"Look, I'm trying to say sorry but if your too 'pure-blood' to accept then you can just shove it up your ass. Jeez…" Ginny snapped and flicked some of her long red hair out of her eyes.

He only smirked which infuriated her further. She growled in frustration and turned on her heel to leave but a hand grabbed tightly onto her arm.

"I accept." He said, bringing his face in closer to hers and she could have sworn she saw a flicker of amusement pass in his eyes and the corners of his mouth twitch into a smile.

"But if I were you, I wouldn't go running into the arms of any Dementors any time soon."

"I didn't run into them on purpose, you know. I only did that so that you would leave me alone. And to show that I'm a better runner than you." Ginny said and smiled at him teasingly. Draco's stomach jerked but he ignored it. He was probably just hungry. He began to walk round the corner with Ginny.

"Whatever. I'm still a better flyer than you."

"Harry's better than you."

"Don't bring Potter into this."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"No. It's funny. Did you know that your nose flares when you say Potter?"

"My nose does not flare!"

"It does. And it looks bloody hilarious! I bet you snore too."

"I don't snore. Trust me on that."

"That's what everyone says."

"Urgh! You are so annoying!"

"Thanks! So are you"

Draco glared at her but she smiled in return. She had just been playing around, he told himself.

"Anyway, I'm going to my common room. See you around… Draco."

She grinned somewhat evilly and walked up the stairs.

Draco rolled his eyes and walked on. He was at the foot of the stairs when she called out for him again. She was standing at the top of the stairs. A window was directly behind her and the sunset light shone through, highlighting her hair.

"Er…" She stammered and fiddled with a lock of hair nervously. "Thank you."

He raised an eyebrow at her but she continued.

"Thank you for everything. I owe you my life… Thank you."

She smiled kindly at him from at the top of the stairs.

Draco stared at her. He felt stupid standing there, letting Ginny smile down at him. If one of the Slytherins had been around, he would have a lot of explaining to do. But at that precise moment when she smiled at him, he didn't care. He heart jumped unwantedly but he could only think of how lovely she looked. And despite the warm September breeze blowing around him, he never felt colder in his life…

Ginny snuggled in against her warm cover until she couldn't deny anymore that she was awake. She stretched and glanced at the clock. 5:46 am. Enough time to take her broom and sketchbook out. Picking up her broom, she rummaged inside her trunk for her sketchbook. It wasn't there. She frowned and tried under her bed. Nope.

Then she remembered yesterday. She had it with her on the Quidditch pitch yesterday morning before the ordeal with the Dementors. She sighed. Great. She'd lost her sketchbook. She opened the dormitory window and flew out anyway. It might still be there….

Draco Malfoy did not snore. No matter what Ginny Weasley thought. He turned over so that he was flat on his back. And now he had Ginny imprinted in his mind when she smiled at him. That particular had been ironed into his memory since last night and he had a particularly disturbing dream with her in it… with him… naked.

He face burned slightly at the thought and groaned with fatigue and annoyance.

There was only one thing left to do to get her off his mind. Go for a fly. He had nothing else to do and it was 3 hours until classes started.

After tugging on a t-shirt and school trousers, he snatched up his broom and promptly left the building on it, revelling in the early morning freshness. He saw a figure circling the pitch, close to the ground.

"No way…" he whispered and flew closer.

Damn. It wasn't there. Now she had well and truly lost all of the artwork that she had worked so hard on. Bitter tears stung the back of her eyes. Everything was gone…

"Is it me, or is this slightly de ja vu?" a voiced called out to her from behind.

Ginny moved her broom around so that she was facing Malfoy, who was smirking at her in his broom.

"Yeah. I guess it is…" she said quietly. "The only difference is that there are no Dementors around."

Before she could help it, a silent tear slid down her cheek.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Draco asked as he came closer after seeing the tear.

"I've lost it!" she sobbed, tears now falling heavily.

"Lost what?"

"My sketchbook. Everything I have worked on. It's all gone..."

Draco stared at her for a while as she cried, then burst out laughing.

"WHAT!" she shouted angrily at him. "It's not funny! You have no idea!"

"It's not the fact that you're so upset over a sketchbook. I'm laughing because your sketchbook is in my room."

"What?" Ginny asked, barely believing what she heard, the tears instantly stopping.

"I came back after the attack. I needed to sort my head out so I came back. There wasn't one Dementor there. I think a teacher returned your broom to you after they checked out where it happened. I went for a wander and found you sketchbook. It's in my room."

"Did you look in it?" she asked accusingly.

"No." Draco lied as convincingly as possible. Ginny narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Can I have it back, then?" she asked hopefully.

"I think your forgetting the magic word." Draco teased and watched in amusement as Ginny glowered at him.

"Please?"

"Follow me."

Draco swung his broom around and flew out of the Quidditch pitch. Ginny trailing him closely.

"Here." Draco said as he handed the black sketchbook over. Ginny instantly snatched the sketchbook out of his hands and flickered through the contents to check whether any were missing or damaged. She sighed with relief when none were.

"You're good." Draco said from the sofa where he had settled a couple of seconds ago.

"Um… thanks" Ginny blushed and walked around the Slytherin common room, looking at all the rich furnishings and colours, dragging her broom around with her as she wandered.

After a couple of silent seconds, Draco began to shift restlessly on the sofa, uncomfortably with the level of sound coming from Ginny. He turned around to see her staring at the on of the walls that had a painting on it.

"Do you know who that is?" he asked, coming up behind her.

"Yes." She whispered. "Tom Marvlo Riddle."

Touching her arm briefly, he noticed she was cold and her eyes with either wide with shock or fear.

"Voldemort…" she murmured so quietly he hardly heard.

"What!"

"Nothing." She said quickly, snapping out of her trance-like state. "nothing. I need to go."

Before Draco could say anything, she rushed out of the room with a flowery scented swish. Her heart was pounding and her feet ached but she just ran on until she collapsed against a wall near the Gryffindor common room. A slip of paper fell out of the back of her sketchbook.

Gently falling to her knees to pick it up, she flipped it over and took a sharp intake of breath.

It was a beautifully drawn picture of her. Sketched and shaded to the finest detail. She was smiling and looking straight ahead. This was not one of her drawings. Turning it over to the other blank side, she saw a large cursive D written on the paper.

Her blood ran cold…

A/N: not literally obviously. R&R. I'm not updating until I get at least 5 reviews.


End file.
